


Awesome Pancake Mornings

by FalabaWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalabaWitch/pseuds/FalabaWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed is best shared with the people you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Pancake Mornings

It’s the unimportant, non-descript mornings that makes Gabriel so content, so blissfully pleased most of the time. While the settings they wake up in are never really that pleasant- decaying motel rooms, cardboard shaped mattresses, and the occasional cockroach all come to mind- the scenario itself is what pleases Gabriel.

Every morning, he wakes up alone. The empty side of the bed usually isn’t warm anymore by that time, and the room usually smells like sex, and day old socks unless one of the resident angels decides it’s just too rancid to even inhabit with the smell. It hasn’t bothered Gabriel in years, but Castiel occasionally gets appalled by their living quarters. Gabriel’s all alone in the room and that’s okay. Because usually Sam is back by ten from his run, hopefully with awesome pancakes from IHOP instead of that horrible diner food (He swears up and down that the only good diner food will ever be in New Jersey, and that’s one of the only things the state has going for it. Dean agrees.)

On an extremely good day, Gabe doesn’t even leave the bed. He and Sam will just sit on the sheets and have breakfast in bed, talking, laughing, mapping each others bodies out, even though they have everything memorized. Every blemish, every wrinkle, every scar, a thousand times over. Most of the time, this is followed by languid and casual sex, but not always. Sometimes there isn’t even anything, they just sit and talk about absolutely nothing while nibbling at chocolate and blueberry pancakes, bacon on the side.

(That is an essential part to the mornings. Because without them there’s an empty hole, at least to Gabriel, and he will voice his complaints about not having a good breakfast. Loudly. And obnoxiously. Those mornings never end nearly as well, often with Sam giving him one of his bitchy, “really Gabriel, really?” stares. And he still wouldn’t get his pancakes. So they both agreed that if they are going to have an awesome morning in bed together, they should save the trouble and just get pancakes anyway.)

On the best days though, Castiel and Dean will wander in from the room next door (both couples politely ignoring whatever they heard through the walls the night before), and they sit at the foot of the bed. It’s like some team free-will group therapy thing, just their moment of zen with awesome pancakes and half-decent bacon. It’s actually a lot like when it’s just him and Sam on the bed, minus the casual touching and sex. It probably shouldn’t be better than pancakes and sex, but for some reason he enjoys the company of Dean and Cas.

Gabriel would love to freeze those awesome mornings in time, and live them like a time loop. Lucifer could wait during the Apocalypse. The ever-pressing Leviathans can wait now. Because the ‘awesome pancake mornings’ (dubbed so by his genius self) are when they can leave their pain and worry behind, indulging themselves in good company. The world can stop trying to destroy itself for a couple hours during weekend mornings.


End file.
